Turret punch press machines are widely used to manufacture an almost endless array of metal and plastic parts. Turret punch press machines are computer controlled, and are utilized to efficiently and cost effectively manufacture relatively large and small quantities of parts. When a manufacturing machine is not operating, i.e., downtime, manufacturing productivity decreases and manufacturing costs increase. Accordingly, manufacturers strive to minimize machine downtime and maximize production productivity.
Turret punch press machines include a rotatable turret that holds various removable turret tools in various bores spaced apart on the turret. The turret tools perform a particular action on the part being fabricated. Turret tools include punches and dies, for example, which fabricate holes in the parts. Many turret tools have been designated as so-called "thick" and "thin" turret tooling. Turret tools that are "thick" have a longer tool length than tools that are "thin." Turret tooling also includes multi-tool cartridges which have multiple, relatively smaller, tools grouped together in a cartridge. The turret tools may require service for various reasons, such as assembly, disassembly, sharpening, replacement of broken tool components, maintenance, removal of slugs from dies, and repair.
Turret tools have been serviced while being held in the turret or while laying on the turret table. Servicing turret tools in this manner, however, exhibits problems. For example, the turret punch press machine must be shut down during service of the tool. Machine setup time is increased when the tool is assembled utilizing the turret. Shutdown or downtime of the machine reduces efficiency and increases manufacturing costs.
Turret tools have been serviced outside of the turret while placed on a flat work surface or held in a vice. This manner of servicing turret tools, however, also presents problems. For example, the tool may be held incorrectly, which makes the service procedure more difficult, and the tool may be more easily damaged.
Another problem that exists with servicing turret tools is that the tool may move or rotate during the service procedure. For example, round tools may easily rotate during servicing. A tool that is not held in a stationary position can result in difficulties in assembling, disassembling, and performing other service procedures on the tool.
Problems have also been experienced in sharpening tools. The tools may be sharpened by grinding a cutting surface on the tool. Makeshift grinding fixtures have been used to hold tools in a desired position or at a desired angle during grinding. Those makeshift grinding fixtures may not, however, properly hold the tool, which can result in an improperly sharpened or even damaged tool.
Turret tools are commonly ground by placing the tool on a magnetic chuck and engaging a grinding wheel with the tool. Problems exist, however, with grinding turret tools on a magnetic chuck. During grinding, the temperature of the tool increases and a portion, particularly an edge, may lift off of the magnetic chuck. The tool may be ground improperly if a portion of the tool lifts off of the magnetic chuck. Also, the entire tool may completely lift and fly off of the magnetic chuck during grinding.
In the industry, good machine shop practice includes the step of cross-cutting punches and dies during grinding. For example, dies should be ground at a 45.degree. angle so only a portion of the edge of the cutout is sheared at any given moment. The cutting surface of a punch should also be ground at a 45.degree. angle. Good machine shop practices are not, however, always followed because it requires increased time and effort.
Two industry standard turret tool punch grinding procedures include flat top grinding and roof top grinding. Flat top grinding can be achieved by placing the punch on a magnetic chuck such that the punch tip is parallel to the chuck. Roof top grinding forms an angled punch tip, typically having angles of 21/2.degree.. Roof top grinding has been achieved by using a "sign bar" and "joe blocks" to form the desired angles on the punch tip. Roof top grinding by this method is, however, cumbersome and difficult to maintain the proper angles.
Another aspect of servicing turret tooling is that various service tools, for example, hand tools, and parts are needed. These service tools and parts have a tendency to become disorganized and inconveniently stored at various places around the manufacturing area or shop floor. Accordingly, service personnel may waste time locating these items instead of servicing the turret tools.
Therefore, these and other needs exist to improve servicing of turret punch press machines. Particularly, needs exist to improve the servicing of turret tooling. The present invention satisfies these and other needs.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after reading this disclosure, including the claims, and reviewing the accompanying drawings.